Untitled at the moment
by Trowa Barton4
Summary: The guys have to save the colonies once again, only it's in a different quadrent. If you don't like 'Mary-sue' type stories go away. If you don't like out of character characters then go away. If you have an open mind and don't mind weird fics the come on
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: It really bites, but I don't own the hot guys from Gumdam Wing or anything else that has to do with the hotties. So you can't sue me.  
  
A/N: The characters are very Out of Character (OOC?) So think of them as OOC. I'm a 'mary-sue' type of writter and like to put in my own characters just for the fun of it. If you don't like it, well no one said that you have to read it. Now, all flames will be used to put Trowa's Gundam back together.  
  
GUNDAM - WING: ONE YEAR AFTER ENDLESS WALTZ  
AC 197 - New Year's Eve  
  
*~~*~*~**~*~*~~*  
New colonies have been erected in many quartrents of space since our heros detinated their Gundams. The one perticlar colony was XPG158. There weren't many inhabitants of this colony as of yet. That colony is where a lot of things are about to happen.   
*~~*~*~**~*~*~~*  
  
A young girl wiped the sweat off of her brow and looked up at the clock. She had been working in her repair bay all day. She was finally finished. Now she had another mission. To kidnap the people that they belonged to. She laughed out loud, not a malicious laugh, just a chuckle.   
  
"And I am going through all of this because," she asked herself as she opened to bay door and went to shower.  
  
"Because my father would have wanted it that way," she answered herself.   
  
When she got out of the shower, bushed her long dark red hair into a high pony tail and did a system check on her space craft.   
  
"Well, I guess I have some kidnapping to do."  
  
She got in her craft and left the colony in search of these people.   
*~~*~*~**~*~*~~*  
"Oh c'mon Heero!! Don't be such a stiff," yelled Duo's playful voice.  
  
Heero just started at him expressionless. The ex-Gundum pilots had gathered together for a little reunion before going their seperate ways again. Duo some how mangaged to get Heero off his butt and join in the danceing at Quatre's. They had decided that they would spend New Year's together.   
  
Quatre giggled at Heero's dancing. He knew that Heero never smiled but at some point Duo would change all that. Even Trowa was having a good time and Trowa never talked and rarely smiled.   
  
They were right in the middle of a really great song where there was a loud explosion some miles away.  
  
"What in blue blazes was that," exclaimed Duo.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we should check it out. You know, consider it a mission," said Quatre, knowing this would spark Heero's interest.  
  
"Right, everybody grab a gun," said Heero quietly.  
  
They jacked some guns and jumped in a Land Rover to check it out. When they reached the area they noticed a rather large space craft. It wasn't extremely damaged, but it did look like it had been throught quite a lot.   
  
"I'm guessing that the loud explosion was the disengagement of the atmosphereic shields," said Wufei nodding.   
  
"Well, think we should check for an owner? I mean, they could be seriously injured or something," said Quatre moving towards the hatch.   
  
He opened the hatch and waved the others in. It was large on the inside. To their left was a closed door. Trowa tried to bypass the security lock but failed. The door to the right was wide open. They walked through that door and entered a large square shaped room.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better try and get that lock undone then," said Duo scratching the back of his head.  
  
They agree and began to walk out when the door infont of them slammed shut.  
  
"That's not a good sign," said Duo blinking.   
  
A small screen blinked on to the right of them and a young girl in a pilot's uniform came up.   
  
"Welcome boys. Now, I need you to understand before I knock you out for the flight that I'm not an enemy, I just need to borrow you. Sleep well."  
  
She blinked off and the room filled with a sleeping gas. They were out in no time flat. Back in the cockpit she set the auto-pilot and went to check on her boys. They were out could. She moved each one of them to a separate part of the the ship. She returned to the cockpit and resumed control, flying back to XPG158.  



	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: No own, no sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
**~~~*~*~**~~~**  
When we last left our story a young girl had kidnapped the Gundam boys and was taking them to her colony for something that has yet to be revealed.   
**~~~*~*~**~~~**  
  
"Unnn...," groaned Duo and placed a hand on his head and opened his eyes.   
  
He saw that he was sitting in a small room with a bed and completely alone.  
  
"Hey!!! Trowa? Quatre? Heero? Wufei? Anybody," called Duo slightly panicky.  
  
Meanwhile in a different part of the ship, Trowa was all ready awake and working on cracking the security code that had locked the door. When the soft click was heard he jammed his fist down on the button and the door slid open. He walked silently down the hall and back towards the cockpit. He slid open that door and saw a figure sleeping on the consol. Shiny red hair ran down her back from the restaint that held it on the top of her head. He walked slowly towards her.   
  
She heard someone enter the cockpit and placed her hands on the controls to help push herself up. She stopped abruptly when she heard a double click and the barrel of a gun at the back of her head.  
  
"Move, and I'll blow your brains out," said the soft male voice dangerously.  
  
She held her hands up in the air and turned around. Trowa was now looking into a set of steel blue eyes. She smiled.   
  
"I guess I need to increase the strength of the gas. Are the others up," asked the girl sweetly.  
  
Trowa looked at her and nodded.   
  
"Good. Now, Mr. Barton if you would please put the safty back on the gun and lower it I would be more than happy to introduce myself," she said continuing to smile.   
  
Trowa had never been addressed as Mr. Barton. He complied and looked at her again.  
  
"Who are you and what do you need us for," he said in the same dangerous tone.  
  
"My name is Dr. Trista Coranada. Engineering Specialist on a branch of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation," said Trista with confindence.  
  
Trowa studied her and found that she wore shin length boots with a navy blue knee lenght skirt. A crisp white button up shirt and a navy blue tie. On her left shit pocket was embroidered "Dr. Cornada ES". She looked at him waiting for approval.  
  
"Do you want an ID tag? I've got one of those as well," asked Trista.  
  
She reached in her pocket and handed him an ID with her Name, Address, Profession, and other vital statistics. He handed it back and sat down.   
  
"Now, kindly explain to me why you've kidnapped us," he asked, his voice a bit less cold.   
  
"Well, I think it would be better just to show you. But you'll have to wait until we get back to the colony. It would be really hard for you to believe me unless you see it for you self. Now, I'm going to take the security locks off of the doors so you can go anywhere in the ship. I'm glad it was you and not Heero because I'm pretty sure that he would have shot first and asked questions later. Disarm him for me and please tell Wufei to refrain from using the word "INJUSTICE". Otherwise I'm gonna have to laugh. If you would like you can bring them up here to meet me otherwise feel free to wander around."  
  
She sat back down and took control of the craft again and Trowa left the room trying to piece together the information she had just given him. He walked down the hall and let Quatre out who asked questions. Trowa continued down the hall letting out Duo and Wufei. He gathered them outside Heero's door and explained the plan to disarm him. They nodded. Trowa opened the door and Heero sprang out. They pinned him to the floor and managed to remove all of the weapons that were on his person.   
  
"Damnit Heero, why do you have to carry all of these firearms!" Quatre exclaimed.  
  
Trowa led them silently back to the cockpit where Trista was working on some really big blueprints. But she had wiped the screen as soon as they walked in the door. Heero automatically started making death threats, until Quatre slapped him and told him to shut his trap. Trista raised her eyebrows and looked at Quatre.   
  
"Mr. Winner, you are my new best friend," she laughed. "Introductions, Introductions. Well, Mr. Barton has all ready met me."  
  
She took a deep breath and stood up.  
  
"My name is Dr. Trista Cornada Engineering Specialist on my Colony. I'm sixteen years old and really hope that you all will cooperate. Again fate rests in your hands."  
  
Trowa leaned over towards Duo.   
  
"She's been talking in riddles ever since I met her. I don't quite understand what she's talking about," whispered Trowa.  
  
Duo stifled a laugh and trotted off with the rest of them to find some food.  
  
"Heero, looks like you've got some leadership issues," Duo laughed as Heero grumbled about Trista.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Trista landed the craft in the hanger and waited for the ex-gundam pilots. They followed her to her office where she tugged off the tie and her boots. She replaced the boots with tennis shoes and put on a white lab coat. She clapped her hands together and motioned for them to follow her. They complied and she began to explain her problem.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing. Do you remember when you thought you destroyed all of OZ? Well, you didn't they went into hiding and have been hiding ever since. They naturally went out and multiplied. So now there are a bunch of ex-OZ teens. Even before OZ there was another foundation called ZION. The ex-Zions went out and multiplied as well. Those from Zion are my age and older. Those from OZ are my age and younger. They seem to have congregated out here in the furthest quadrent of space. They are plotting to pick up where their parents and grandparents left off. They are about to start another interstellar war. That's why I've come to get you," explained Trista, finally stopping at a very large bay door.  
  
"I hate to break it to you Dr. Cornada, but we don't have our Gundams anymore. We detinated them a while ago," said Quatre with concern in his voice.   
  
Trista waved her hand impatiently.  
  
"I know you don't know me but have a bit of faith. I'm the smartest engineer you might ever meet. Remember I got my Doctorate in Engineering at the age of fourteen. Now, what you are about to see might amaze you it might even make you faint but I don't want you to scream."   
  
She smiled at their puzzled faces and hit a button on her little remote control. The bay doors began to open and the buzzer went off indicating that someone was coming. The jaws that belonged to the five boys dropped to the floor and Trista was grinning from ear to ear.  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the hot guys of Gundam Wing, or anything that pretains to it. So I beg of you not to sue me.  
  
  
~**~*~*~**~  
She smiled at their puzzled faces and hit a button on her little remote control. The bay doors began to open and the buzzer went off indicating that someone was coming. The jaws that belonged to the five boys dropped to the floor and Trista was grinning from ear to ear.  
~**~*~*~**~  
  
"How.....when......bu..," sputtered Duo.  
  
"I think what you are trying to ask me Duo is, How exactly did you do this and when did you get the time," Trista laughed leading them into the bay.   
  
They followed her in silence, still too shocked to say anything. Trista laid a hand on cool metal suface. She looked up at the massive piece of machinery in front of her.   
  
"It took me six months to do all of this. One whole year to do mine. But mine is opperational. I'm still running diognostics on your's. I haven't installed any systems in the others as of yet. You are more than welcome to climb up in them. Or walk down and check out mine. If you need me, I'll be down there at the eight foot computer screen," said Trista brightly.  
  
Quatre was the first to regain vocal skills.  
  
"Trista, you rebuilt these? By yourself?"  
  
"Yes, well I had some help. I built mine one my own."  
  
She got on the elevator and took it to the floor, leaving the brand new remakes and their pilots on the catwalk. She sat down in her chair and began to type very quickly. She brought up a bunch of numbers she entered a few things and inserted five mini disks into the main system. She pulled them out and got back on the elevator.   
  
"Ok boys, the moment of truth. I'm about to put the programs in. Which means, according to all diognostics, that they will be fully operational."  
  
They walked to her and gave her their full attention. She clicked open the panel to the cockpit and jumped inside. She inserted the mini disk in a small console and tapped a couple of buttons. There was the low rumble of engines and the beeping of controls.  
  
"SCORE!" Trista yelled and jumped out of the cockpit. "I wasn't sure it would work because it isn't the zero program. It's the same program that is used in my own, but mine is made by throwing all of your blueprints together. Came up with one of the most interesting gundams I've ever seen. Ice canons and such. Really quite interesting actually. Now, I'm gonna give the rest of the mini-disks and you can install the programs. I'm ready for some food, so I'm going to make dinner. See you all in a bit."  
  
Trista bolted out of the bay and down the hall. Trowa looked at Quatre.  
  
"Can you believe this? We get kidnaped by a chick, find ourselves here and with all things. Our Gundams," sighed Trowa.  
  
"I think it's wonderful. I missed Sandrock. I'm just very surprised that she could actually rebuild these. I will admit, I have my doubts but I'll test it out anyway. So, Heero, are you going to be able to function correctly with out the Zero system?" Quatre joked.  
  
Heero was glaring. He apparently had gone through to much ego bruising today. Wufei had remaind silent. He was standing next to Shenlong. He opened the cockpit and jumped in. The others followed in suit and installed the program. Trowa and Quatre started off to dinner first. They arrived in the large dinning room lit by soft lamps and candles. There were seven settings instead of six.  
  
"Good, good. Did the programs work?" a voice said coming around the corner.  
  
Trista was wiping her hands on her apron. She smiled broadly when the nodded.  
  
"Who else is coming to dinner?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Oh! My seven year old sister. Her name is Sisturn, Sis for short. She's obsessed with the lot of you. If she gets annoying just ingnor her. I'm just gonna hope that she targets one of you and not Mister Ego-the-size-of-saturn-who-will-shoot-if-she-looks-at-him-wrong." Said Trista with a smile.  
  
Quatre laughed and sat down and Trowa sat silently next to him. She leaned on the back of one of the chairs.  
  
"So, Trowa, why don't you talk much? You seem like a pretty interesting guy, I bet you have a lot of really cool things you could tell me. Lots of stories, cuz I know that Duo is going to tell me a whole lot of things tonight." Said Trista with a questioning look.  
  
"Oh, Trowa doesn't talk much. Only when he's trying figure something out, or threatning to kill them," said Duo whom had just walked in.  
  
Trista turned her attention to the braided boy.   
  
"Why? That's like saying that he's like Heero. I know you're not like that," said Trista turning to Trowa.   
  
Trowa remained silent.  
  
"OOOOkkkkaayyy. I know! Once our Gundams are fully opperational, I challenge you to a 'duel'. If I win, you have to take 'therepy' with me to get you to talk. If you win, well you can do what ever you want." She said with a smile.  
  
There was a slight pause, "alright".  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the guys of Gundam Wing so don't sue me.  
  
  
  
*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"OOOOkkkkaayyy. I know! Once our Gundams are fully operational, I challenge you to a 'duel'. If I win, you have to take 'therapy' with me to get you to talk. If you win, well you can do what ever you want." She said with a smile.  
  
There was a slight pause, "alright".  
*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo was thoroughly speechless. He sat dumbfounded in his chair, then looked over a Quatre whom was wearing the same expression.   
  
"Did he just say what I think he said," asked Duo to Quatre.  
  
"Yeah, I think so," he replied.  
  
Heero and Wufei eventually joined the group. Now they were just waiting for the last person. Trista sat down and began to talk with them and answer any questions that they might have. All of a sudden there was a streak of blonde hair. That blur jumped into Trista's lap. She was a small child with blonde hair that rivaled Quatre's. She had stunning blue eyes and a grin that could but Duo to shame.   
  
"I was wondering when you were gonna join the party munchkin," said Trista with a smile. "Boys, this is my baby sister Sisturn."  
  
"HIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Sisturn excitedly.  
  
"Are you sure she's your sister? You two have nothing in common," said Quatre looking between Sisturn and Trista.   
  
"Yeah, we share our father's brains and our mother's personality. Only she got my mother's hair and eyes and I got my dad's. She gets her shortness from our mom and I get all six feet of me from my dad." Trista said with a smile.  
  
The group looked at Trista oddly. She just smile and set Sisturn down in her chair.   
  
"Well, I'd say that supper sounds good right about now don't u think," asked Trista brightly.  
  
Dinner was brought and light conversation was made. Sisturn kept trying to engage Heero in conversation, but after many failed attempts she began talking to Duo. He proved to be more of an interesting person. After supper Trista showed them to their rooms and she walked down the corridor. The boys retreated to their rooms.  
  
"Well, now I guess that I can work in peace," said Trista opening the bay doors to run her tests.   
  
She began but checking to make sure each and every Gundam was opperational. Then she began the weaponry diognostics. She heard footfalls outside the heavy metal doors. She reached under her desk and pulled out her pistol. She took careful aim and waited for the doors to open. As soon as they began to slide open she fired. She had aimed a bit higher, so the bullet got stuck in the door frame. The figure didn't even flinch. She blindly reached for the light switch. She flipped on the lights and saw Trowa standing in the doorway.   
  
"So do you always shoot and ask questions later," said Trowa quitely.  
  
"I'm sorry, you scared me. Usually no one is up at this time," she explained quickly.  
  
"You're forgiven. Anyway, what are you doing up so late? Don't you have to get up to do the mission projects tomorrow. I think you need your rest," said Trowa sitting down in the other computer chair.   
  
"I'll go to bed in a bit. I need to make sure these things actually work right. I don't want them to malfunction and then you guys all die in them. I'm also working on a sim-cube," said Trista staring intentively at the screen.   
  
"What's a sim-cube?"  
  
"A sim-cube is a 'cube' that you will learn how to use the new stuff that has been programmed into your gundams. I've added all new weapons, I've done shields, force fields, ect. Lots of new stuff to learn to use," she explained, then hit the EXECUTE button. "Finished, see you in the morning Trowa."  
  
She got up and shut down the system. She walked back to her quarters and fell asleep.  
  
Trowa watched her go then looked over at the gundams. He then stood up and began his journey back to his room. This fight was going to be so much different than the last one.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
